thefreshtvfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sushi Connection
The Sushi Connection is the 6th episode of 6teen. Plot Caitlin complains that her job is not getting her any cute boys, but Jen tells her to be patient and that the mall has many cute guys. Caitlin, however, continues to gripe, only to get shot by Stanley. She then notices Kyle Donaldson, a handsome tennis player, and hides from him. Jen tells her to just be herself and pretend he is just another customer. Once Kyle comes over and orders his usual, Caitlin tries to follow Jen's advice, only to royally screw up in front of him. Afterwards, Jonesy shows up wearing a lab coat, and he explains that he has a new job at Huntington's department store. Wyatt opens up his box of sushi, much to the rest of the gang's disgust. He asks if anyone has tried it, but no one else has. Nikki asks Caitlin if Kyle has come over, and Caitlin doubts he will ask her out. Caitlin notes how much Jason and Joanie love each other, but Nikki warns her not to turn into them. After Caitlin loses hopes of getting a date, Jen decides to have Caitlin and Kyle "accidentally" run into each other and go out on a date. At the Khaki Barn, Nikki criticizes a customer's appearance and "fixes" it, but Chrissy reminds her to up sell the customers by saying they look terrific and an everyday vest would complement that look. Nikki reminds Chrissy that the customer looked like a total loser, but Chrissy tells her that they do what in the Khaki Barn handbook. Kristen offers to lend Nikki her copy, but Nikki decides to obey Chrissy instead of reading the handbook. While Jen is trying to help the Penalty Box Customer, she notices Kyle and calls Caitlin while abandoning the customer. Caitlin swiftly closes up the lemon and rushes to the Penalty Box, and Jen helps get her started, only for her accidentally hit Kyle with a racket while playing with it. After Caitlin apologizes for the previous incidents, Jen suggests that they go on a date, and Kyle agrees to go out. Right after he leaves, Caitlin squeals and hugs Jen, only to worry about what to wear. During Nikki's shift, she folds shirts incorrectly, causing an argument between her and The Clones. Chrissy tells them that she needs to run and has to decide who to make assistant manager. She originally chooses Kristen, only for Nikki to immediately start bagging on her. Chrissy tells Nikki that it is a lot of responsibility to run a store, and ultimately chooses Nikki after one of her sarcastic remarks. After she is made assistant manager, Nikki simply lazes off with Jonesy as she bosses The Clones around and criticizes customers' appearances. Kristen reminds Nikki not to tell customers the truth as it is not in the handbook, but Nikki simply does not care. Kristen comes up with the insult "Ass Man" as her name tag reads, earning some laughs from The Clones and Jonesy. Caitlin calls Nikki about her fashion crisis, only for Jonesy to suddenly pick up the phone telling Caitlin to go to Huntington's in an hour. At Huntington's, Caitlin decides to try on a pink dress, but it is far too expensive for her. She can't charge it to her credit cards or her mom's account, so she decides to listen to Jonesy as long as his suggestion is legal. Jonesy suggests that she just wears it for the dress and return it the next day, as long as nothing gets on the dress. Jen agrees that Caitlin looks amazing, but disagrees with her plan to return it as she might get caught. After Kyle makes an appearance to pick up Caitlin, Jonesy warns Jen that Kyle's "Dirty Donaldson," a total player who scored five girls in one summer. Jen immediately begins to panic and commands Jonesy and Wyatt to monitor Caitlin's date with Kyle. Kyle takes Caitlin to the Super Terrific Happy Sushi restaurant with Jonesy and Wyatt closely watching. Hiro prepares their dinner, which happens to be sushi. Caitlin takes a bite and pretends to enjoy it, and then takes a bite of something that looks like a vegetable. It turns out to be wasabi, and Kyle feeds her more fish to take the sting out. Caitlin is disgusted by the fish, but pretends to enjoy it in front of Kyle. The Khaki Barn is suddenly filling up with customers, and Kirsten reminds Nikki that it's the Mid-season's Midnight Madness Sale. Jen suddenly calls Nikki to see if she heard from the guys yet, only for Nikki to say no and change the subject. She points out that everyone has gone shopping and finds Jason and Joanie making out in one of the fitting rooms. The store is now turning into a mess, and Nikki suddenly finds herself becoming like Chrissy, causing her to throw her tag and freak out. Kyle guides a blind-folded Caitlin to the amusement park while Jonesy and Wyatt follow. She is surprised, but not in a good way as she looks at a roller coaster. As Kyle approaches the ride, Caitlin tells him that she gets sick on rides, but she soon changes her mind as Hot Blonde Wave Girl offers to share a seat with Kyle. Jonesy and Wyatt take the back row, and Kyle tells Caitlin that they're riding the Vomit Comet. Caitlin throws up at the top of a loop, covering everyone with puke as the ride ends. Kyle leaves angrily, and doesn't listen to Caitlin when she runs after him. Jonesy and Wyatt console Caitlin as she cries on a bench, and Wyatt reminds her that Kyle never asked if she liked sushi or roller coasters. Jonesy tells her that he's a jerk and that he was checking up on her. Caitlin panics because she got barf on the dress, but Jonesy tells her not to worry as he worked at a dry cleaner. Nikki calls Jonesy to see if he got away with borrowing the dress, but he failed and got fired. Wyatt comes over with a hamburger and fries, and he reveals that he didn't really like sushi very much anyways. Jen takes Jonesy's phone and asks Nikki if they'll let Kyle get away with what he did last night. Nikki refuses to do so, and compliments Kyle on choosing clothes that are too small for him. Trivia *The name is a pun on the quote, "The Sun Connection". *Jonesy job: Huntington's department store beauty consultant. **Reason for firing: tried to clean out the sushi barf on Caitlin's returned dress, but it wound up stinking up the entire store. *We learn in this episode that Caitlin cannot ride rollercoasters and she does not eat fish, because she finds even cooked fish nauseating. These are combined to horrific results for all her fellow passengers, when she vomits over everyone on the ride with her. *First appearance of Super Terrific Happy Sushi restaurant. *Recurring/minor character premieres: **Kyle "Dirty" Donaldson. **Fat Nerd Girl. **Hiro. *This episode was originally to have thought that it would not air on Cartoon Network, because the word "ass" was not allowed on Cartoon Network, outside of Adult Swim, but scenes from this episode were aired on a Har Har Tharsdays promo. This episode was also availiable in its uncut format on Cartoon Network Video, but remains unaired due to the FCC's regulations of Cartoon Network. *'Goof': Although Caitlin states that she hates fish and reacts badly to sushi in this episode, she is perfectly willing to wait for Hunter at Super Terrific Happy Sushi in The Hunted. *Although Jonesy got fired for trying to remove the barf stains from Caitlin's dress, she reappears in it in The Swami. No stains can be found on it, which suggests that Jonesy was at least marginally successful. *'Goof': Even though Jude successfully brought Jonesy the fries, it's illegal to do, as the food is not from Super Terrific Happy Sushi. Category:6teen Episodes